


Just kiss me, baby

by Spoon_Killer97



Category: Mewgulf, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Declarations Of Love, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Grinding, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Mouth Kink, Mouth Play, Sensitive lips, Tongues, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon_Killer97/pseuds/Spoon_Killer97
Summary: Gulf has sensitive lips and he loves how Mew always kisses him, but Mew is insecure because he got carried away with the kisses in a scene, so it seems the younger needs to reassure his lover and show him how much the likes his lips.I'm bad at summaries.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 12
Kudos: 238





	Just kiss me, baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Well, this is my first fic for this fandom, I hope you like it. I got this idea because my Instagram Feed shows me videos of some of TharnType kisses and well, watching that in a loop makes you see things, the inspiration came yesterday after watching how Mew kisses Gulf’s upper lip in the kiss for the scene where Type welcomes Tharn home with this big white shirt in episode 7; but it’s also based on more kisses.
> 
> Apart from that ep7 one, this is based also on the way Gulf sucks Mew’s lips on Tharn and Type’s first time on episode 3; on the kiss of episode 11 where Type comes home drunk after going out with Lhong and fighting with Tharn, in that kiss Gulf sucks I think that is Mew’s tongue but it can be both of his lips too; and finally, is based on the kiss of the special ep, starting the bedroom scene Gulf kisses Mew so hard his lips get all pursed but then they just keep them there and breathe against each other.
> 
> Sorry for the long note, if you want to repeat the kisses do it! It’s amazing. Hope you like this! Comments are welcome. Sorry for any mistakes, English is not my native language.

Gulf sat tiredly on the sofa with a long sigh. It was a long day, they had a lot of scenes to shoot for season 2 and homework for University, so they were really busy.

Right now, they were at Mew's house, his family was spending some time out of Bangkok, so they had the place for themselves, for a few days. Gulf had insisted at coming because there was something going on with his boyfriend.

Mew was currently sitting on the floor, away from him, playing with Chopper, that would've look pretty normal for anyone, but the younger male knew better. Their relationship was really new, they were still trying to figure out many things, specially Gulf that never dated or liked a man in his life before his Phi; but knowing Mew for more than a year gave him enough awareness to know when something was wrong with his lover.

It all started on set, they were doing fine, shooting scenes and receiving instructions from P'Pique. The last scene they had to do was a love scene, they were tired but the scene went perfectly, their chemistry never wavering as Gulf felt all sorts of tingles and shivers as Mew kissed his lips and neck and chest with passion, projecting all of Tharn's feelings for Type.

When the director said "cut" he was a panting mess, half hard on his pants and looking at his lover with begging eyes. But Mew was not looking at him, as soon as the "cut" was said, his Phi stood up and went out of the room. After that he barely talked to Gulf, or even looked at him. 

The younger male sighed again, he wasn't good with words, it was hard for him to ask people why they felt bad, but from the look of it, Mew was not going to tell him anything unless he pushed.

"Are you okay, phi?" He asked gently, watching how his boyfriend tensed on the floor but did not answer. "Did I do something wrong?"

He was starting to feel anxious. This happens often; since Gulf was distracted and a little clueless some times, he did things that made people angry or annoyed without noticing, he was getting better at that, especially with this amazing man by his side but that didn't mean his behavior was completely gone. 

Mew finally looked at him, his dark intense orbs pinning Gulf to his place, much to his delight. People said that Mew was intimidating, specially because of his gaze, but that was what Gulf liked the most about him; he like to be taken care of and given attention from the people he cared about, so when Mew's intense eyes focused on him, he knew he had the older’s full attention just to himself, it was amazing. 

But Gulf did not get distracted by those beautiful eyes, because there was guilt dancing in them, Mew was feeling guilty about something.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Nong," he reassured firmly. "I... Do you-" he stopped again, and stammering was not like Mew at all. The younger saw his lover shake his head before looking at him again.

"Did I go too far with my kisses?" He finally asked. Gulf knew he was talking about that last scene, he had felt how passionate Mew had kissed him, sucking his lower lip into his mouth before kissing his top one and then pulling at it too, Gulf had sucked his lips too, and without the camera noticing, Mew had placed the tip of his tongue inside his lover's mouth, making him suck at it. 

Gulf had loved every second of it and he knew the fans will love their passionate kissing too. That is why Gulf was half hard when they were done, his lips were sensitive and Mew giving them so much stimulation was just too hot, but apparently his boyfriend did not share the same feeling and felt guilt instead.

"Why would you think that?" He asked tilting his head. Mew sighed.

"I got carried away. For a moment I was out of character, I pushed Tharn away and it was me kissing you for my own desire. Your lips are supposed to keep me focused because I like them just as much as Tharn likes Type's, but today they were the exact same thing that made me mess up. When I realized what happened it was too late."

Gulf stood up and sat on the floor with his lover, he took one big veiny hand in his as Chopper glared at him.

"When are you going to stop being so hard on yourself?" He asked blushing gently, Mew looked at him with surprise and that made him smile. "I wasn't out of character, but I felt as if we were both present at the same time," he confessed. "I felt like- like Type was there with me, reaching and connecting with Tharn but I felt the moment you went out of character, and it was me reaching for you then, wanting you."

Mew breathed out, love and surprise flashing in his eyes and that encouraged the younger to continue.

"We are connected, remember? I feel when something like that happens to you, but P'Pique didn't stopped us, that means he didn't noticed or he didn't mind, because in the end we project the same love Tharn and Type have for each other. So no," Gulf leaned in and pecked his boyfriend. "Your kisses are never too much, I love when you suck my lips like that, it makes me feel tingles."

That last part was said awkwardly and with a big blush all over his cheeks and ears, but Mew needed to be reassured, so he said the words. The next thing he knew, he was being pulled to his boyfriend's lap and kissed slowly.

Gulf kissed back eagerly, their usual lips position: where he would kiss Mew's lower lips as his lover took care of his upper one. It was a sensual slide of lips; without the cameras they didn't need angles, so they just tilted their heads slightly to the side and kissed. It was slow but so erotic and Gulf shivered it delight.

They kissed until oxygen was necessary. When they pulled away, they looked at each other with desire and love.

"My lips are really sensitive, phi," Gulf whispered in a hoarse voice. "And I like your lips a lot." He pulled his tongue out and gave a kitty lick to his lover's lower lip, Mew breathed hardly trough his nose as he felt desire running inside him.

"Let's get to the sofa," he whispered in that deep hoarse voice that made Gulf's belly tighten. They stood up realizing Chopper was gone. Mew carried Gulf before walking to the sofa and sitting there with the younger straddling his lap.

They kissed again some more before the older pulled slightly away, he had a hand on his hip and the other tangled in Gulf's hair, with that hand he kept his lover in place, with their lips slightly touching and their faces really close he started breathing in and out of the younger's mouth.

Gulf gasped softly as the hairs on his arms and neck stood in attention and he followed his lover's movements. They share breaths and gasps for a few seconds until Mew couldn't hold back anymore and leaned in to kiss again.

He kept the pace slow and sensual, pressing his lips against those soft pillows of his lover. Then he pulled away and stated trailing kisses on Gulf's neck.

The younger had a hand gently gripping Mew's hair while the other was kneading his shoulder muscles with desire. Without realizing, they were gently rolling their hips against each other, their crotches hard and wanting attention. Gulf gasped as his lover kissed that sensitive place below his ear.

"So, you like my kisses?" Mew asked in that deep voice making Gulf belly muscles twist in pleasure. He nodded.

"You know I do, P'Mew. I like how you suck my lips." Mew pulled from his neck and looked at him again.

Gulf felt breathless, his lover had a soft blush on his cheeks, he was panting and his eyes were glassy and dark with all the desire he was feeling and he felt so proud of being able to make Mew Suppasit look that wrecked. He knew he wasn’t’ better himself, his body sweating and his blush was probably all over his cheeks and neck already.

His words made Mew lean again and Gulf was ready for another round of kisses when the older whispered "stay" against his lips. With lips slightly parted because of his raged breath, he waited to see what his Phi wanted to do. Mew tighten his grip slightly on his hair to keep him in place and then took his lover's upper lip into his mouth.

Then he sucked. Hard.

And Gulf felt a wave of desire so strong, his whole body shivered as he pressed his crotch a little harder against his boyfriend.

Mew loved Gulf's upper lip, so without any mercy he sucked and sucked earning delicious moans from his lover. After some moments he pulled away with a smacking sound. The younger’s lip became swollen and red and Gulf felt it tingling along with all of his body, it felt so good when Mew paid so much attention to kissing him, he moved his hands from Mew’s hair and shoulder and cupped his cheeks to keep him close to his face.

“More,” he whispered in a broken voice. He pulled his tongue out, Mew had his lips parted to breathe too, so he used that to his advantage to trace the contour of his lover’s lips with the tip of his tongue.

Gulf moved from the right corner, all over the upper lip to the other corner, then he mover over the lower on a really slow pace; he did the movement twice earning a deep growl from Mew and that the older pushed his hips harder against him.

“ _Gulf,_ ” he moaned darkly before pulling his lover again for a kiss. Mew aimed for his upper lip again while Gulf attacked his lower one instantly, they dragged their lips together, sucking each other hard, filling the room with slurping, kissing sounds.

Then the older one asked for entrance with his tongue and Gulf granted it right away. His lover pushed his tongue deep inside making Gulf purse his lips more as he started sucking hard. He bobbed his head over Mew’s tongue as they both panted and moaned low in their throats. The older moved his tongue to caress his lover’s palate with it, Gulf’s moan vibrated over his tongue as he sucked harder. Their bodies were alight with pleasure and desire, each caress on their mouths sent a jolt of electricity right through them, feeding the hardness inside their pants and the hunger for each other.

Mew moved his hand from Gulf’s hip to press it against the center of his lower back and his ass and pulled his boyfriend closer, earning another gasp. They grinded as Gulf sucked Mew’s tongue for some moments more before pulling away and looking at each other.

Their lips were a mess, swollen and red and coated in saliva from all of the kissing, Gulf’s face was red and their bodies were sweating bellow their clothes, but they didn’t care, they didn’t want to do anything naked. It was trilling when they felt so on edge and how they climbed the peak of pleasure just from the stimulation on their mouths alone.

They looked at each other with desire, the older caressed the back of his lover’s head as they slow and hard thrusts continued. The younger felt so gone with the pleasure Mew always gave him, he felt tingly all over and he felt love and how hard he made his lover on his pants. With the older’s eyes on him and the amazing reactions he was getting, he wanted to try another thing, so he spoke again.

“Stick you- your tongue out, Phi,” Gulf asked with glassy eyes full of pleasure. Mew did, opening his mouth and pulling his tongue out and down; the younger kept his gaze on his lover before he pulled out his own tongue, and licked from the tip of Mew’s warm organ, to his teeth. Mew’s eyes opened wide before they darkened and he let out a chocked moan because how the fuck that felt so erotic.

Gulf licked again and again keeping his eyes open to watch how his lover’s face twisted in pleasure. After some moments of his boyfriend’s licking and feeling jolts of electricity with each movement, the older couldn’t hold back any longer, so in the next lick he pulled Gulf more against him as he captured his filthy tongue between his lips.

He repeated what the younger did some moments ago and started sucking, the difference was that he used his own tongue to fight against Gulf’s. The younger whimpered in delight as the pressure between them started climbing up and they started feeling closer to release with each thrust and kiss.

Gulf pushed his tongue inside Mew a little more and started sucking on both his lover’s lips at the same time. They kept it up until Mew broke the movement with a hard gasp.

“Tua-eng, I feel like getting close,” he said with a voice so deep and hoarse, Gulf trembled in his arms. “Can you- can you cum like this?”

The younger moaned and nodded eagerly.

“If- if you keep kiss- kissing me like that I won’t last.”

Mew moaned again and pulled Gulf against him to resume their kisses. They took their usual positions and the older started sucking and teasing with his tongue the younger’s lip, while Gulf did his hard sucks to Mew’s lower one.

Their thrusts became harder, with more purpose as they picked up the pace slightly. It didn’t take long. It had been a while since they came inside his pants like horny teenagers but apparently, they had that effect on each other. They thrusted over and over until the pressure was too much; with a final thrust, Gulf pulled away with a loud moan as his whole body tensed and he came inside his underwear. Watching Gulf come undone was what Mew needed to let go himself; he dropped his head on Gulf shoulder with a deep cry as he came too.

The orgasm lasted some moments as their bodies shivered and they saw white lights behind their eyes. When they finally came back, they were a panting mess, but they hugged each other with the amazing feeling of the aftermath.

“That was amazing,” Mew said, still trying to catch his breath and kissing his lover’s neck gently. Gulf giggled a little embarrassed against his shoulder and nodded.

“It was new, I never done something like that, but it felt very good, Phi. Thank you.”

“Tua-eng,” Mew called, pulling Gulf off him to look into his eyes. “You’re telling me that all those filthy things you did to me with your mouth were new to you?” He was holding a teasing smile and Gulf blushed even more if that was possible.

“Phi! I only did what I felt like doing, my lips are really sensitive, don’t tease me,” he looked away with a pout. Mew chuckled in delight and pulled his face back to peck Gulf’s lips.

“I like to tease you,” Mew said and then, still smiling, he got a little more serious. “I like that you try new things with me, that I am your first in many things and that you don’t hold back when you want or like something we do.”

Gulf stared at his eyes full of emotion and this time it was him the one who leaned in to give a long peck to Mew’s lips.

“I like trying new thigs with you,” he said softly. “You always make me feel safe and like I can always show you everything I am.”

The older caressed his cheeks with his thumb with a gentle smile and his eyes full of love.

“I love you, N’Gulf. You’re my tua-eng and the best thing that has happened to me.” Gulf’s heart jumped at the confession as he felt butterflies in his stomach and his throat constricting with emotion.

“I love you too, Phi,” he answered looking directly into his lover’s eyes. “I know I don’t say it that often, but I love you with all my heart.”

Mew smile widened as he made that “you’re so cute” expression where he clenched his teeth and pushed his lower jaw out and hugged Gulf tight. That made the younger giggle in delight and they hugged for some moments before standing up to clean themselves and go to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
